An example of a modern granulation installation of this type, especially for molten blast furnace slag, is illustrated in appended FIG. 5 that is part of a paper entitled “INBA® Slag granulation system—Environmental process control” published in Iron&Steel Technology, issue April 2005. As seen in FIG. 5, this kind of installation typically comprises: a water injection device [2] (also called blowing box), for injecting granulation water into a flow of molten material, e.g. slag that is received via a runner tip [1]. Thereby, granulation of the molten material is achieved. The installation further has a granulation tank [3] for collecting the granulation water and the granulated material and for cooling down the granules in a large water volume beneath the water injection device [2]. A steam condensation tower, typically having a cylindrical shell closed by a top cover, is located above the granulation tank for collecting and condensing steam generated in the granulation tank. In fact, due to the high temperatures of the molten material and the huge amount of quenching water required, a considerable amount of steam is typically produced by installations according to FIG. 5. To avoid pollution by simple emission of steam into the atmosphere, the steam condensation tower includes a steam condensing system, typically of the counter-current type. The steam condensing system has a water-spraying device [5] for spraying water droplets into steam that rises inside the steam condensation tower and a water-collecting device [6] located below the water injection device [5], for collecting sprayed condensing droplets and condensed steam.
Production of molten material in metallurgical processes is typically cyclic and subject to considerable fluctuations in terms of produced flow rates. For instance, during a tapping operation of a blast furnace, the slag flow rate is far from being constant. It shows peak values that may be more than four times the slag flow rate averaged over the duration of the tapping operation. Such peaks occur, occasionally or regularly, during short times, e.g. several minutes. It follows that in a typical state-of-the art water-based granulation installation, there are important fluctuations in the incoming heat flow rate due to the incoming slag, accordingly, equivalent fluctuations in the amount of steam generated over time. In order to find a suitable compromise between installation size and costs, the steam condensation capacity is often not designed to handle the full steam flow, which might be generated during peak slag flows. Overpressure relief flaps are foreseen (as seen in the top cover shown in FIG. 5) to open in such cases, in order to evacuate excessive steam to the atmosphere.
However, observation has shown that in practice, such overpressure flaps do not always reliably open at excess melt flow rates. It is theorized that steam is partially blocked from leaving through the overpressure flaps because, among others, of the “barrier” formed by the “curtain” of water constantly produced by the water injection device [2]. Possibly, at high steam rates, there is also resistance to steam flow formed by the water-collecting device [6]. Accordingly, excess steam remains inside the tower, and overpressure is subsequently generated. This can lead to partial backflow of steam at the lower inlet of the condensation tower, at the entrance of the granulation tank [3]. Although an internal hood is especially foreseen to separate the inside from the outside, and thus avoiding unwanted air to enter the tower, but also preventing steam from being blown out of the tower.
Such reverse steam flow may lead, at the very least, to bad visibility in the casthouse, which is obviously a serious safety risk for operating personnel. Much more adversely, steam blowing back through the internal hood can lead to considerable generation of low-density slag particles (so-called “popcorn”) when the steam comes into contact with the liquid hot melt inside the slag runner spout. Such hot particles, when projected into the casthouse, generate an even more severe safety risk.